


HITTIN LICKS

by ramibvnd



Category: Inception (2010), dream husbands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cuddle, Gaycouple, HappyEnd, Inception - Freeform, Lies, Love, M/M, Snowy - Freeform, Truth, alternative universe, boy/boy, bxb - Freeform, hitman - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, openend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramibvnd/pseuds/ramibvnd
Summary: Eames was a hitman.Arthur had a normal job.Eames lied to him about his whole life, he was too scared of his reaction. But Arthur wasn’t dumb and one night he asked Eames, what he really is. To know, what Eames answered and how Arthur reacted, you need to read the story ;-)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), dream husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	HITTIN LICKS

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m back huns & i promise I‘ll update So Cold soon, but for now i post this short One-Shot. Please correct me, when I do grammatical and orthography mistakes (I‘m not native so i suck sometimes)  
> Enjoy the story!

Eames loaded his gun, turned around and shot. The bullet hit the man and a red point exploded on the white shirt. Sorry, whispered Eames in his head and walked over the dead body. It was a couple days before Christmas and this was the last job, before Eames could finally rest for a few days. Usually he didn't take jobs so short before Christmas, but this time he really needed the money. This year was bad for the hitmen, especially since the big bosses trained their personal killers and didn't use the 'public services'. Indeed Eames has vowed to himself, he this all his life long, it looked bad. No one wanted to hire an ex-hitman for a simple job like seller in the supermarket. And it wasn’t just the fact that he broke the promise, no, if he didn’t get out of this, he won’t ever be able to live with Arthur. Eames met him at a very strange time of his life, when he was stuck in a lot of bad stuff - drugs, alcohol abuse and a big mess in his head. But the gentle man with the warm brown eyes didn’t mind his issues and helped him out of it. Eames never told him what he really was, he kept on lying to him. He was to afraid of losing his love.  
All the shitty love stories where the characters were partners in crime were lies. It was impossible to explain someone like Arthur the world of Eames‘, who grew up with blood and murder. And Eames didn’t know how to explain it, how he could justify all the blood on his hands and the lies.  
In the next moment Eames drove the thoughts out of his mind, because he saw his target. It was a tall blonde lady, for a moment Eames hesitated because she looked familiar but then he shot and she fell to the floor. Swiftly he jumped down the gallery and picked up her hand. A golden wedding ring sparkled in the light and he pulled it off her finger. Besides the news about a surprising death this was the proof for his client.  
When he walked out of the building, snow fell softly down and put a white blanket over everything. It‘s truly Christmastime , he thought and crooked smile appeared on his face. Now the best time of his year started, two weeks with Arthur. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The cab arrived in front of the block where Arthur‘s little apartment was and Eames got out. For a while he stood there and stared up to the second floor where it was. A light shined and signalised that Arthur was at home. Joy rose in Eames‘ stomach and he pulled the bell, whereupon a crack sounded and a distorted voice - which Eames identified as Arthurs- asked: „Who‘s there?“  
„Santa Claus“, Eames grinned and waited until the door opened. Inside the fragrance of fresh spaghetti with tomato sauce struck against Eames and a cozy warmth welcomed him. He went up the stairs and embraced Arthur, before he gave him a brief kiss on his lips.  
„I‘d like deepen that“, Arthur smiled, „but first we need to get in. I cooked spaghetti.“  
„Oh you were this, I thought it‘s Mrs Golding‘s culinary arts I smelled downstairs.“  
„I appreciate your trust into my cooking skills.“  
„Don‘t be scathed babe“, Eames said and put Arthur against the wall and started kissing his neck. But Arthur pushed him back decidedly: „Spaghetti first.“  
Eames growled and stepped back, so Arthur could slip under his arms through and went into the kitchen. He served the spaghetti and Eames immediately started eating.  
„Back off, Brownie“, Arthur laughed and took Eames‘ fork away, „At least you could wait until I sit too.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

After they’ve eaten the delicious spaghetti, they sat snuggled together on the couch and watched a movie. From time to time Eames placed a kiss on Arthur’s head and fondled his dark hair. It was pretty late, when the movie finished and they decided to go to bed. Now they laid next to each other in the huge bed, but Arthur already fell asleep. Eames stared at the ceiling and a thousand of thoughts rushed through his mind. After a while he got up, took a cigarette out of the packet and went out on the balcony. He smoked the whole cigarette and watched the smoke fading in the ice cold air. Actually Eames stopped all his bad habits, but whenever he had a little bit too much on his mind he smoked. It calmed him down and right now he had a lot of stuff on his mind. As soon as the icy air bit in his naked skin, he returned into the warm room and found Arthur sitting in the bed and looking at him.  
„What?“, Eames asked, „Why aren’t you at sleep anymore, love?“  
„Will you ever tell me the truth?“, his partner whispered pragmatically.  
„What truth?“  
„These scars doesn’t come from simple business. You’re addiction didn’t come from normal problems and of course the blood on your shirts isn’t part of a business man‘s job. What are you Eames?“  
Eames swallowed: „You- Listen, it‘s not as simple as you think it is.“  
„Simple is relativ.“  
„You wouldn’t understand it. You just wouldn’t.“  
„Jesus, Eames! There’s a difference between not understanding and not wanna explain! Do you think I‘m dumb? I‘m worried-“  
„About who?“, interrupted Eames, his voice only deep dangerous snarl.  
Arthur squinted: „Both. About you because I don’t know what you do, but it’s not that safe. And about me because I have not the slightest idea who the man is I fuck.“  
„So I am just the man you fuck?“  
„Don’t you dare to turn this thing around, Eames. You’re the lying one, not me!“  
„You want to hear the truth? You want to know the bitter sad real life, huh?“, Eames growled aggressively, „Then listen good Arthur. The man you fuck is a hitman. I kill people for money, I got no moral standards and no conscience. I take money form ruthless business men and shoot a innocent human just because they want to see him dead. Yes, that’s what I do, yes, that’s the reason why I smoke. I‘m sorry I‘m such a disappointment but I can‘t help myself, I grew up as this and I‘ll never get out of it. It‘s life. And it’s hideous.“  
After he finished, both were silent for a while. Then Arthur broke it: „Oh Honey, I did not know that. I did-“  
„Of course you didn’t“, whispered Eames, exhausted. He was so scared of Arthur‘s reaction, but he never expected him to be so... chilled about the stuff. Again they were silent. Then Arthur got out of the bed and took Eames‘ hands, locked his eyes with his. „I don’t believe you.“  
„What?“, Eames yelled.  
„You have a conscience Honey. You are not ruthless at all. Nobody is able to fake that much emotion. You are one of the kindest and most sympathetic humans I know. Inside you is beauty.“  
While Arthur explained himself, Eames couldn’t help himself, he started crying. Utterly touched he stared at his boyfriend, before he laid his head on his shoulder and let it all out.  
„I‘m so sorry Arthur“, he sobbed.  
Arthur only let his hand run through Eames‘ hair and said softly: „Ssshhhh, it‘s okay, it‘s alright.“

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Next morning Eames woke up, held tied by Arthur and smelled the floral scent of him. With a smile he buried his face into Arthur‘s chest and listened to the beating heart. He was so grateful for the luck he had to have Arthur as his boyfriend. I‘ll protect this man with my life, Eames swore himself and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> So that‘s it. Did you like it? I listened to Hittin Licks by G-Eazy and A Very Strange Time which is als by him. They‘re two beautiful songs I always enjoy. That’s the reason why this OS is named Hittin Licks. I know what it means & Eames and Arthur didn‘t really hitting licks in this OS but YeS iT jUsT fELt RiGht.  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
